Unmentionable crime
by anniewanny2
Summary: The Hamato clan is out on patrol when they come across something horrifying. This shakes Thanny to the core and sets her on a dark path. A short side story to "The Little Turtle" (no previous reading required) Rating M for dark theme, nothing graphic.
1. Chapter 1

I know I should be updating my other story, and I'm working on it! I had planned on putting this in the "The Little Turtle" story but decided it was too dark and didn't contribute to the story. For those who don't know my OC.

Theng Sjen/Thanny : the adopted sister of the turtles, found in the sewers by master Splinter when she was a baby.

**Unmentionable crime**

We never came across anything truly traumatizing, not like this. We had fought our fare share of robberies, carjacking, purse-nappers, you name it … this is New York city after all. But this unmentionable crime, we had never before come across. Or at least before we managed to get there in time.

Leo and Raph had finished beating the crap out of the monster and had tied him to the dumpster using some rope found discarded in the alley. They got the easy job, I tried to calm down the girl who if I had to guess had to be at least a year younger than me.

Donnie wasn't able to get close to her, she was hysterical and for once I understood. The sheer terror and vulnerability in her eyes made me forget about anything else and I allowed her to cling to me. Her nails clawed into my arm in a desperate effort to seek safety and consolation. She was sobbing uncontrollably, had been ever since we intervened.

I did not know what to say, what could I possibly say to her that could help her through this? I felt truly helpless, so guilty that we had been too late. I just closed my eyes and pulled her closer, trying to transfer some of my inner strength to her.

"Thanny, we have to go, Don called the police, 5 minutes tops." Mikey said carefully while keeping his distance.

"NO!" the girl sobbed and clawed at my arms to keep me in place as if I was her lifeline. "Please don't leave! Don't leave!" she yelled desperately, it broke my heart into pieces. I couldn't let the police see me. It would only bring bad things about, I had no identity, no papers to prove I deserved to live in the city. I had to disappear again, but this once I wished I could stay.

"I'm not leaving alright?" I made her look at me, her face was red and partially swollen. Beautiful golden hair stuck to her tearstained face. "I'm not leaving, the police can't see me, but I'll be watching and I'll come back down here if anything goes wrong." She disagreed and held on to me, I saw her casting a fearful look to the unconscious monster.

"He's out cold, the police will come here any minute now and lock him away for a long time once you tell them what happened. They'll help you alright?" I tried to reason with her, but it was as if she didn't hear me, she kept watching the monster. I could hear the sirens in the distance, I didn't have much time.

"Here." it probably wasn't the smartest thing, but I wanted to help her and it was the only thing I could think of. I handed her one of my kunai, her eyes zoned in on the weapon. I held the sharp end in my hand and offered her the hilt. She unclenched one of her hands from my arms and grasped the knife. "It will give you courage alright. Listen I am not leaving, but I can't let the cops see me. Just stay here until they come and tell them what happened, they will help you. Do you understand?" she nodded and grasped the kunai with both hands, releasing me.

"He will be punished, but tell them what happened." The poor girl was in shock and she just nodded along to everything I said, I was sure half of it never got through. The sirens came closer and reluctantly I vanished with my brothers into the darkness. She seemed frightened again for a second but realized she wasn't unarmed and kept a firm grasp on the blade until she was found.

I looked with pain in my heart as they took the kunai from her and helped her in the ambulance. Leo placed a hand on my shoulder, effectively shaking me out of my daze.

"I'm fine." He nodded, while casting me a glance that he didn't believe me. But honestly none of us was fine. How could someone do something so horrible, I could relate to someone stealing food or money even drugs. But this? I closed my eyes as I tried to block out the scene we walked in on.

At times like this I really wished we were searching them out, the low lives of this city. I wanted vengeance for the nameless girl. She would be scarred for life, she wasn't able to defend herself like I was … she deserved vengeance.


	2. Chapter 2

**Unmentionable crime.**

Four days later, the guys were on patrol, I told them I wasn't going to join them that night. Instead I snuck out some while later. I hadn't told anyone, not even Mikey. I knew they wouldn't understand; too dangerous, too risky … too necessary.

Something had to be done, I needed to do something, something useful. We had been too late for the girl, never again. They would get more then they could handle. I even left my ninja mask on my bed, no sticking to the shadows tonight. I was a monster hunter tonight, fishing for predators and I would be the bait.

It wouldn't be too hard I thought, just walk alone. But my fishing got back empty handed. It didn't occur to me that I didn't exactly look like a helpless prey, with my army pants, combatboots and battle ready attitude. I walked around central park, the baddest neighbourhood, nothing. I tried again the next day and the next. Still nothing, only teenagers partying roughly, most of them drunk, a few homeless people. But no one really paid me any mind.

The third night I heard something in the alley, it was too faint to be a monster, I knew that. It sounded more like a cat, but I wanted to check it out. I was pumped up and ready to explode. Oh how I wished I just passed that alleyway.

I made my way through the alley until I reached the end, nothing. Damn! I nearly cried out in frustration, then I noticed all the subtle little signs that someone was standing right behind me. I didn't really think about it being much too quiet for a normal human. Eager for my revenge, I turned around and lashed out.

Only to have my fist caught by a large green hand. I looked up to see the angry eyes of my oldest brother. The others stood on the fire escape and had this disappointed look, like they knew exactly what I was up to.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Leo yelled, he didn't release my fist. The others landed behind him. He still held on to my hand and I found it to be shaking with anger. "We're going home and you will explain yourself to master Splinter!" Leo lectured. I was too furious to say anything. I didn't know what to say, my emotions were still to raw to translate.

The walk through the sewers was made in silence, even Mikey who would otherwise try to relieve the situation of its tension had nothing to say. That was maybe the most unsettling, if even Mikey was angry with me, would mean I had done something seriously wrong. When we reached the lair Leo pushed me towards the dojo where master Splinter was meditating, the others settled for the couch. Far enough to avoid being collateral damage, close enough to hear most of the yelling, which would certainly take place.

"Enter." Master Splinter called and Leo shoved open the door and ushered me inside. "What is this hostility I could feel from outside our home?" He asked calmly.

I kneeled respectfully, Leo remained standing arms crossed and motioned with his head that he would not be answering the question.

"I was out." I admitted.

"Go on." Master Splinter said patiently.

"I was walking around, alone …" I saw Leo pacing nervously "… on purpose." I finished and looked master Splinter in the eye. He did not look pleased.

"What were you trying to accomplish?" he asked.

"I was trying to lure them out." I did not flinch when I said so. "They have to be punished, they have to be caught, what happened … it cannot happen again." I was yelling by the end and had risen to my feet. Something told me that this wasn't normal behavior for me, I had never before raised my voice against master Splinter. Even Leonardo seemed shocked at my outburst.

"I did not train you to become vigilantes." Master Splinter said after a few moments of silence, he rose, not a good sign. "You have put yourself in danger for the sake of revenge. I am most disappointed in you." he said.

"They have to be punished." I argued.

"That is NOT up to you!" he barked and I lowered my head. "I have taught you to show compassion and to defend those who cannot defend themselves. But there is a line and you have crossed it. You will not be allowed topside until you have realized this." he dismissed us, we bowed respectfully and I raced to my room, ignored my brothers and slammed the door.

Damnit all ! I landed on my bed face first. How I wished I had training equipment in my room like Raph.


	3. Chapter 3

**Unmentionable crime.**

The next few days were uncomfortable, I felt excluded from the family. It was awkward when they tried to talk to me and everyone pretty much ignored me in practice. Mikey and Donnie weren't angry anymore but it was Leo and Raph that kept throwing me these glances. I understood without being said that they wanted me to apologize, which I refused just as silently.

I spend my time training, which meant beating the punching bag until only one of us was standing, usually the bag won. I knew I was acting weird, I usually wasn't this stubborn or rebellious. I hated fighting with my family, but I hated this feeling more. It felt like a fire in my body and it just kept building and building until it found someone responsible to burn. I was fighting round three against the bag when I heard the door being shoved open. Probably Mikey, I thought trying to cheer me up or something.

"You wanna try fighting a more formidable opponent?" Raph said, I ignored him but I was curious as to why he was here. "Or are yah just gonna continue being stubborn like a little brat?" I knew what he was doing, I hated that it was working. I tried to ignore him but I could feel it was just a matter of time.

"Come on, or are yah gonna go into yer room and scream into yer pillow, turn up the music to shut us out. Thought yer teenager rebellious phase was over." He teased a little more and I could just hear him smirk, he was going in for the kill. "If you continue this, Splinter is gonna dump yer ass back in ninja 101." That did it.

I yelled and charged him, he stepped out of the way and just lifted his leg. It was such a stupid basic move, but I tripped and fell on my face just the same. He laughed at me, the fire in my chest roared.

"Oh did we start already?" he taunted. I flipped back on my feet and charged, he avoided all of my attacks, and he was humming all the way. Out of frustration I overcharged a punch and lost balance a bit, he picked right up on that and made me kiss the floor again.

I growled and came at him blindly, he got this glint in his eye, I thought he was finally getting serious. But he just grabbed my wrist twirled me around and swept the legs from underneath me. So he landed on top of me keeping my exhausted ass grounded.

It ceased my struggling, for a few minutes it was just us. Raph was silent and waited patiently for me to catch my breath. I was still angry but the worst was over, I didn't feel like exploding anymore. when he felt I calmed down enough he simply said "This is why we are mad." I didn't fully understand what he meant at first and I tried to look at him but his hold prevented that. "Going up against anyone blinded by rage is a bad idea, you taught me that remember?" he kept me arms locked behind my back so I had no choice but listen to his logic.

"Amateurs are unpredictable you know that, if you get into a fight blinded like this, chances are yer gonna get hurt or worse." He tightened his hold a bit. "Trust me I get it…" He got off me then and spoke the words I had been longing to hear since the incident. "… but it wasn't yer fault."I didn't get up right away. I just sat on my knees of course the others were watching from the door the whole time.

"We were too late." I admitted the thing that caused all this mess … the person that I was angry at. "We were too late."

He glared at me "It was NOT yer fault." He said seriously, I nodded and looked at the floor. He turned to leave the dojo. It's hard and exhausting to hold onto your anger when you realize where it is coming from and who it is directed at.

"Raphie?" he stopped and looked at me, "I'm sorry." I said, his anger seemed to cease a bit, he just nodded and pushed the others out of his way. "Don't cha got anything better to do."


End file.
